


Accidents Happen.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Accidents, Brain Damage, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Age Play, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It started like any other Monday Robert was up before Aaron as he had a meeting with the headmaster about a trip that his department was planning later that term, Robert taught IT at Hotten Academy and was also Head of year 10 the year that he was planning to take on the trip with Ms Lee's going as his assistant another IT teacher and also head of his department.

Robert got showered and dressed feeling nervous about the meeting he was well aware that Mr Davies didn't like him or Aaron being married and often heard him making comments in the staff room and the corridors he tried to ignore them but sometimes it was just too much.

Aaron was currently signed off sick by the doctor's after suffering a breakdown earlier in the year he had been on a school residential when he'd had a accident and hit his head causing a severe but non life threatening brain injury which had left Aaron with some personality changes, and some unusual behaviour changes too.

Aaron had always been obsessive but since the accident it had become more pronounced and Robert had tried to explain to people that Aaron had a brain injury but hardly anyone wanted to listen or to care.

After getting dressed Robert attempted to wake Aaron to see if he needed help with anything before he headed downstairs to have breakfast and to feed Lycos Aaron's service dog who was currently asleep beside Aaron on the floor.

Aaron blinked his eyes open slowly then sat up reaching out to Robert for a cuddle sometimes Aaron woke up feeling child like and innocent and just wanted Robert to hold him all day as his arms closed around him Robert felt heat radiating off Aaron and leaned back so he could place his hand onto Aaron's forehead.

"Oh bubba you're burning up you feeling poorly love?." Robert asked his voice calm and gentle 

Aaron nodded then whimpered as his vision swam from the movement his head was spinning and he felt sick.

"Don feel good stomach hurts feel sick." He said his voice slurred and Robert sighed "try and get back to sleep I'll go and get you some medicine okay and I'll cancel my meeting at school and see if I can get cover today if you're poorly I want to be here." Robert said kissing Aaron's sweaty forehead as his husband lay down once more 

After phoning school Robert phoned Chas to see if she would mind stopping with Aaron while he nipped to Tesco's for a few bits that they needed.

Robert jumped hearing a crash from upstairs and then Lycos barked and Robert knew something was going on with Aaron, hanging up the phone he raced upstairs and into their bedroom he saw broken glass on the floor by the bed and Aaron was nowhere in sight then Robert heard the sound of retching coming from their ensuite and opened the unlocked door and felt his heart break at what greeted him on the other side Aaron was slumped over the toilet his skinny frame shivering as he brought up everything he had eaten in the last 24 hours 

"Oh sweetheart why didn't you call for me?." Robert asked and crouched down to help Aaron as he threw up.

"No time." Aaron croaked when he could draw breath.

"Rob Aaron?." A female voice called and Aaron winced as he heard his mum's voice then footsteps approaching "oh love." Chas said seeing Aaron being cleaned up by Robert as he sat against the side of the bath his face pale.

"Don feel good Mummy." Aaron croaked and tears began to slowly drip down his cheeks.

"Can you help him back into bed while I clean up in here?." Robert asked and Chas nodded.

"Come on darling let's get you back into bed you poor thing." She said helping Aaron to his feet and slowly back to their bed.

Robert cleaned up and sprayed some air freshener before returning to clear up the broken glass but it had been done and Chas was sat beside Aaron on their bed a plastic washing up bowl close by and was stroking Aaron's hair as her poorly son dozed leaning on her shoulder.

"Hows he doing?." Robert asked and Chas just smiled at her concerned son in law.


	2. A very poorly boy.

"he looks exhausted Rob he's so pale when was the last time he had anything to drink?." Chas asked and Robert shrugged he had a couple of sips of water last night but his head was hurting a lot and he was quite restless, I have him some medicine but it hasn't done much good I was hoping I could nip to Tesco's while you're here but now he's been sick I don't want to leave him but we are almost out of toilet roll and if he's going to keep being sick we will need more he's also wearing the last of his pull ups and if I know Aaron his tummy isn't done with him yet." Robert said and Chas nodded.  
"I don't mind staying with him if you want to pop out to get what you need for him and yourself." She said and Robert nodded.

Aaron slept until Robert returned from Tesco's and woke up feeling much better he still had a headache but still burning up.

Aaron sat up as Robert came into the room he smiled sleepily at his husband and yawned and Robert passed him a cup of blackcurrant and sat down on the edge of their bed as Aaron drank it and he placed his hand against Aaron's forehead to feel how warm he was Aaron leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Still a bit warm there love how's your tummy feeling now?." Robert asked and Aaron pointed his thumb down, "had a slight accident ." He admitted and blushed when Robert stroked his warm cheek.

"How about we watch avengers tonight and snuggle would you like that?." He asked and Aaron nodded and rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

Later that evening Robert was sat up leaning against their headboard pillows behind his back and head with Aaron laid across him with his head resting on Robert's chest and he was falling in and out of sleep one hand holding onto a bunch of Robert's t shirt.

"Hey you're okay it's okay just relax." Robert said softly kissing the top of Aaron's head.

Aaron was exhausted Robert could tell and would be asleep pretty soon so he paused the film and switched off the TV deciding that they could continue watching the next day when Aaron was more awake.


	3. Tired boy.

Three weeks later Aaron stumbled into the house yawning and rubbing his eyes he was exhausted he'd been out all day at a health and safety conference for pe teachers he hated going on those kinds of trips he always ended up getting coach sick and this occasion had been no different the driver had been good about it though.

"Hey sweetheart you look dead on your feet I ordered us some food it should be here in about forty minutes but before that I think you need a bath and some cozy jimjams." Robert said and Aaron simply nodded tears building in his eyes he was so tired from the trip.

"Please I'm so tired Rob." Aaron sobbed and buried his face into Robert's shoulder letting the tears soak into Robert's dark blue hooded sweatshirt.

"Oh bubba it's okay shhh don't cry sweetheart I can see how exhausted you are come on I've run you a bath it's got bubbles and everything you would want let's get you sorted yeah." Robert said and kissed Aaron softly on the temple he could feel Aaron shaking in his arms.

As they slowly made their way upstairs to the large family bathroom painted a lovely blue with seashells and beach themes all around it Robert guessed Aaron had eaten or been to the toilet all day considering that he was fumbling with his belt the moment they got into the bathroom, Robert helped him and Aaron finally emptied his bladder with a loud hiss as the stream left his body he had tears streaming down his cheeks and he was moaning as if he was in pain.

"Oh bubba it's okay you're home now you'll feel much better once you've had a bath and you are snuggled up with me on the sofa." Robert said helping Aaron out of his clothes and into the sweet lavender scented water of the bath as he sank into the bubbles Aaron let out a sigh and closed his tired eyes.

Robert picked up Aaron's wash cloth and dunked it into the water before gently washing Aaron's face wiping away the tears snot and dried on sick from around his mouth it was then that he realised Aaron hadn't been well on the coach and he sighed shaking his head how much more could his poor baby be expected to deal with?.

Aaron opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at Robert suddenly aware of Robert gently washing him and of being in a bath surrounded by bubbles.

"I don't feel good tired." He said his voice coming out slow stilted and slightly slurred.

Robert nodded and kissed his forehead and then his cheek, "I know you don't baby and I'm sorry the journey was hard for you today wish I could've been there with you but I had to have stupid meetings at school all day didn't I?." He said feeling guilty for not being there to support Aaron when he needed him to be.

Half an hour later they were sat snuggled up on the sofa Aaron with a soft blanket tucked round him and he'd eaten some of the pizza Robert had ordered for him and drunk a couple of cups of juice he was finally calm and relaxed almost ready for bed and Robert gently nudged his shoulder and whispered "hey why don't you head on up you look done in take Lycos with you and I will be up soon." Robert asked and Aaron nodded before getting up and slowly leaving the room his brain injury was always more pronounced when he was tired and Robert always watched his husband with a new found respect when it did because Aaron coped so well with what had happened to him.

Aaron was fast asleep when Robert got upstairs ten minutes later he was on his back one hand buried under the covers the other beside his cheek on his pillow clutching the ear of his comfort toy and Robert felt his heart melt Aaron had been given that toy when he was in hospital because he had been so poorly and the nurses had wanted him to have something to provide comfort when Robert couldn't be there with him.

"My poor exhausted little man you just rest now I'm here and I love you." Robert whispered kissing Aaron on the forehead before placing a cup of juice onto his bedside table and getting into bed himself.


	4. Seizures.

Aaron opened his eyes and flinched slightly as someone held onto his left arm which was bent at the elbow and someone was holding his hand as more came into focus he saw Robert looking at him with worry written across his face and then Aaron smelt disinfectant in the air.

"Ospital?." He slurred.

"You had a seizure baby they had to fetch a ambulance you've been asleep for a few hours you wouldn't wake up they said it's likely you've got a seizure disorder baby but don't worry I'm not going anywhere we will deal with it together just like everything else." Robert said squeezing Aaron's hand.

Aaron nodded he was scared he had no memory of having a seizure he didn't feel ill or anything he had been on his way to lunch duty in the school canteen when he had collapsed apparently two kids had raced off to find Robert who was on duty on a different area of the school by the time Robert had got to Aaron he was already on a stretcher being wheeled out to the waiting ambulance he was semi conscious but drifting in and out Robert had climbed up alongside Aaron and held his hand as they were raced under blue lights and sirens to Hotten General.

Robert had phoned Chas and Paddy in Ireland to tell them that Aaron was in hospital Aaron had made him promise to tell them to continue their holiday.

Robert looked up and smiled seeing Chas stood in the doorway as he stood up Robert let go of Aaron's hand and covered his face with his hands as all of his emotions spilled over and he burst into tears.

"Oh Rob it's okay shhh don't upset yourself." Chas said softly wrapping her arms around Robert and holding him securely against her chest.

Aaron watched them and smiled sleepily at Paddy who sat down beside him while Chas was comforting Robert.

"You had us so worried you daft idiot what were you thinking not drinking enough water did this happening to Robert not teach you anything?." Paddy asked and Aaron shook his head it was clear that he hadn't learned anything from his husband's collapse several years earlier.

"Lycos." Aaron called a few hours later when he had been allowed home under strict instructions to rest and drink plenty of fluids to stay hydrated.


	5. Sleepless Night.

Robert didn't get much sleep the night of Aaron's seizure he woke up at some early hour from a nightmare and struggled to get back to sleep unlike Aaron who seemed to sleep deeply and woke up feeling better than the night before.

Robert gulped down water from his bedside glass and tried to get back to sleep but it was difficult, Aaron rolled closer to Robert and looped a arm around his chest kissing the back of Robert's neck and dozing back off to sleep trying to help Robert feel better.

Aaron woke up after Robert and heard his husband softly singing in the shower he sounded sad and Aaron wished he could do something to help his husband feel better he'd done so much for him since his accident and the subsequent injuries.

Aaron was worried that Robert was making himself sick when he disappeared soon after dinner that evening and came back downstairs looking pale and in pain he sat down on the sofa and hid his face in his hands trying to hold back his tears and hiding from Aaron.

Robert looked up when he heard Aaron shuffle into the room he looked up and Aaron held out his arms to Robert and held him tightly when Robert buried his face into Aaron's neck and shoulder.

"Shhh shhh it's okay it's okay." Aaron whispered soothingly rubbing Robert's back as the older man sobbed on his shoulder his shirt getting damp from Robert's tears.

"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." Robert sobbed and Aaron just shook his head as he held Robert safe in his arms.

Robert drifted off to sleep on Aaron's shoulder and Aaron caught the sweet smell of vomit on his breath and sighed he had been worried that Robert was making himself sick and now this was being confirmed by the smell of sick on Robert's breath.

"Rob? Have you been ill babe your very pale Darlin?." Aaron asked his voice quiet and gentle.

"I'm fine don't worry." Robert replied sleepily and Aaron sighed.

Robert sat up and Aaron just sighed.

Robert was quiet when they went to bed that night and he didn't kiss Aaron goodnight which Aaron found strange.


	6. Poorly Robert.

Aaron was used to waking up beside a warm body but not a red hot poker and he reached over to feel Robert's forehead snatching his hand back when he felt the heat radiating off his husband.

"Oh Rob you okay your very warm babe?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged "headache stomach feels a bit ropey too I think I picked up the bug going round school I really don't feel good Aaron." Robert admitted snuggling close to Aaron and closing his eyes again.

"It's okay I'm going to take care of you today because have you not looked after me enough recently?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "I guess I really don't feel well." He replied and Aaron simply nodded "I know you don't sweetheart just rest for now yeah." He replied and slid slowly out of bed to go and get Robert some medicine to help his poorly husband feel better Lycos was at his heels as always keeping a eye on his Daddy.

Aaron grabbed the thermometer and some asprin from the medicine cabinet and returned to their bedroom setting the box on his bedside table Aaron lifted Robert's left arm and eased the thermometer underneath it he didn't want to make Robert feel more nauseous by putting the thermometer in his mouth and remembered to add 0.5 to the result.

"38.5 not huge but enough to leave you feeling very ropey you still feel sick?." Aaron asked and sighed in relief when Robert shook his head.

"Can you take a couple of these for me?." Aaron asked twisting off the cap on the container of asprin.

Robert sat up slightly and swallowed the white pills with a sip or two of water.

"Get some sleep." Aaron whispered and left Robert to settle back down he was so pale Aaron was very concerned and wanted to call a doctor to come and check Robert over.

Robert was violently sick later that morning and Aaron decided to take him to the doctor's to see if he could be seen Dr Walker checked Robert over and diagnosed him with a severe stomach bug and recommended bed rest lots of water and dioralyte and plain crackers of he was hungry and felt well enough to eat, Robert was asleep when they got home from the doctor's.


	7. Another long day.

Aaron was on a trip with his class to a sports centre and he had struggled on the journey which wasn't unusual he often got sick on long long journeys Robert got a call from the medical officer at the sports centre to say Aaron had collapsed and was asking for him, Aaron waited patiently for Robert while his class returned to school Robert arrived just after they had left Robert took in Aaron's pale face and sweaty forehead and sighed it was clear that Aaron was really ill again.

"Baby you're really pale and your sweaty too baby you feeling okay sweetheart Lycos seems concerned too I think we should get you home." Robert said hugging Aaron close to his chest feeling the heat coming off him in waves he was burning hot to the touch and his eyes drifted shut and his body went rigid and he began to shake he was having a seizure because he was too hot.

Robert carried Aaron outside and laid him on the ground and fanned him with a piece of paper he found on the ground.

As the trembling began to ease Lycos remained close by to Aaron who was holding onto Lycos harness by the soft cotton strap that Robert had made and attached to the harness as something extra for Aaron to grab during a moment of distress.

As his eyes flickered open Aaron became more aware of his surroundings and the fact his trousers were damp around the crotch he felt hot tears of shame fill his eyes and he let them fall unchecked onto his pale sweaty cheeks.

Robert looked at Aaron hearing him sniffling and winced at the tears now streaming from his eyes and eased Aaron up into a sitting position hiding his soaked crotch from view.

"I'm sorry." Aaron whispered and Robert just wrapped his arms around him and held him safe against his chest.

"Can we go home?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded before helping Aaron up off the ground and over to his car taking it slowly so Aaron wouldn't trip over or something he was slow and his movements were sluggish.

"I'm so sorry Rob I didn't mean to scare ya I know it anit been easy for ya seeing me like I am now so I'm really sorry." Aaron said when they reached Robert's car and Robert helped him into the passenger seat and did up his seat belt.


	8. He is not a freak.

"Hey do you fancy a trip to the fun fair in robblesfield on Friday evening?." Robert asked showing Aaron the leaflet that had come through the door that afternoon (Thursday) Aaron nodded "it could be fun." He replied and Robert grinned they hadn't had a night out together for a while and a evening at the fair sounded so perfect for them and Aaron knew he would love it.

As they settled in to their afternoon activity of playing on the Xbox Aaron suddenly leapt up off the sofa and dashed into the downstairs bathroom yanking his trousers down to his knees and sat suddenly onto the toilet wincing as his stomach contracted painfully.

Robert followed him and sighed when he saw the pain on Aaron's face 

"Oh babe it's okay you'll be better soon you probably are something that didn't agree with you that's all." He said running a hand through Aaron's hair soothingly.

"Hurts bad Rob." Aaron whimpered and grabbed his hand and Robert nodded in sympathy "I know baby I know." He whispered softly stroking his back and Aaron nodded and focused on just letting what needed to happen happen.


	9. A fun evening goes wrong.

Robert closed his wardrobe door and sighed seeing how ill Aaron looked his nose was red and shiny and his eyes were red and sore looking he had been fighting a cold all week so that they could go to Robblesfield to the fair but it looked like they would have to give it a miss because Aaron looked so unwell and Robert knew he wouldn't recover any faster if he had a late night out at the fair.

"Babe you look terrible." Robert said and Aaron sighed "I'm fine." He croaked.

"Sweetheart you haven't eaten anything today and you sound dreadful let's forget the fair and just snuggle on the sofa with a pizza you're not well enough to go out tonight." Robert replied and Aaron finally admitted defeat he was feeling terrible if he was honest.

Robert put the palm of his hand against Aaron's forehead and felt the heat.

"You feel quite warm there baby you poor thing." Robert said as Aaron reached for a tissue to blow his sore nose.

"I really don't feel good head hurts and I feel sick." Aaron croaked then he coughed and Robert winced in sympathy as Aaron grabbed his ribs moaning as the coughing hurt his chest.

Robert shook his head and rubbed Aaron's back as he coughed before gagging and spitting some green gunk into a tissue Robert passed to him.

Later that evening Robert was sat on the sofa downstairs with Aaron's head resting on a cushion on his lap the younger man was almost asleep he had eaten a couple of slices of pizza and drunk a cup of blackcurrant but he still sounded terrible and he was pale and sweaty.

"Here babe why don't you head on up to bed you look done in plus you're not well and you need some sleep while the medicine is still working." Robert said and Aaron nodded before slowly getting to his feet and leaving the room as he stumbled across the carpet to the open door Robert watched him ready to help should Aaron need him.

Aaron's brain injury was always more pronounced when he was ill or very tired his voice would start to slur and his movements would become clumsier and less coordinated but that was all from the area of his brain that was damaged but Robert also knew it was also what gave Aaron his funny quirky personality and wouldn't change it for all the money in the world.

As though he sensed Robert's emotions were close to the surface Aaron turned around and held out his arms to Robert.

As they came together and Aaron held his patient loving husband in his arms Robert let tears fall and Aaron simply held him tighter.

"I'm sorry." Robert said his voice quiet he hated getting upset especially about what had happened to Aaron it frightened him when he remembered that night of Aaron's accident as he sat alone in Gatwick airport waiting for his flight to san Tropez where Aaron was on a school trip and had fallen and hit his head coming out of a restaurant.

"Baby talk to me I know why you're so upset you've remembered what happened to me haven't you?." Aaron asked and Robert simply nodded against his shoulder not trusting himself to speak.

"Oh sweetie I'm here and I'm getting better darling thanks to you I'm doing so much better." Aaron said rubbing Robert's back as he held him tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic." Robert sobbed as hot tears flowed down his cheeks soaking into Aaron's shoulder.

"Shhh shhh hey just calm down for me you'll be sick otherwise." Aaron said rocking Robert gently in his arms.


	10. Take it away.

Aaron watched Robert sleep Robert had been out for a few drinks that evening with members of his department at Hotten Academy where he taught IT.

Robert was tipsy and Aaron had picked him up from outside a club in town he watched Robert sleep to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit he'd already been sick twice once on the way home and once in the bathroom downstairs nothing much had come up the second time but Aaron was still worried about Robert something else had happened that night to make Robert sick he rarely got sick from drinking these days.

"Rob you okay baby you feel quite warm sweetheart?." Aaron asked.

Robert shook his head he felt terrible his head was hurting badly and he still felt sick enough to puke but had nothing left to bring up.

"I think someone spiked my drink I really don't feel well Aaron." Robert whimpered.

"Want me to phone Liam and get you a appointment to check if it was or not?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded sleepily resting against Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron grabbed his phone and called the surgery to ask if Liam could make a house call to discuss how poorly Robert was feeling.

Two hours later Robert was sat at the kitchen table talking to Liam about his illness that had happened tears were flowing from Robert's eyes as he discovered how much damage seeing Aaron being beaten up had had on him.


	11. Aaron beaten up

Robert was scared as he watched the street lights fly by as they raced towards Hotten General Aaron had been attacked as they walked home from a night out together Aaron had stepped in to defend Robert he was so tired of people attacking Robert because of who his father had been and telling Robert he was a disappointment to Jack's memory.

Aaron was semi conscious he'd been punched and kicked but the worst was the kick Aaron had taken to his head defending Robert and Aaron had fallen unconscious and had a seizure Robert had managed to phone for help while trying to keep his husband alive and to stop his own nose from bleeding.


	12. Four years later. Daily struggles part 1.

Aaron was still asleep when Robert left for work he had gone to bed with a bad headache and his speech was slurred and he found it difficult to focus properly that Robert had to help him into his pajamas and to use the toilet and clean his teeth, Robert did it all with no complaint. Aaron had snuggled close to Robert as he fell asleep sucking his thumb looking adorable and much younger than his twenty nine years 

Aaron was curled up on the sofa watching a movie when Robert got home that afternoon he smiled seeing Robert standing in the doorway Lycos was beside Aaron on his blanket on the floor he wagged his tail when he saw Robert and Robert walked over and sat down beside Aaron on the sofa gathering him into his arms, Aaron breathed in the comforting scent of Robert he'd missed him all day while Robert had been at work.

Robert laid his left palm onto Aaron's forehead and frowned feeling a slight raise in Aaron's temperature.

"You feeling alright you feel a bit warm there?." Robert asked worried.


End file.
